drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Aurelion Sol
'Aurelion Sol '''ist ein Champion aus dem Videospiel ''League of Legends. Aussehen Aurelion Sol hat den Körper eines flügellosen Drachen, geformt aus den Sternen des Universums. Deshalb erscheint sein Körper bläulich-durchsichtig, durchzogen mit Sternen und Galaxien. Auf dem Kopf trägt er ein Paar Hörner und eine Krone aus Sternjuwelen. thumb|Aschfahler GebieterDer Alternativ-Skin Aschfahler Gebieter ist massiver, hat eine graue Farbe und eine brennende Krone. Der Skin Mecha Aurelion Sol hingegen erinnert an einen Roboter. Diesen Skin gibt es in verschiedenen Farben (Chromas). Fähigkeiten Aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit Mittelpunkt des Universums wird Aurelion Sol ständig von drei Sternen umkreist, die Gegner schädigenLegue of Legends Wiki: Aurelion Sol Abilities. Auch seine Angriffe Sterneneruption, Himmlische Ausdehung und Legendärer Komet verwenden Himmelskörper, um Gegner zu schädigen. Stimme des Lichts ist eine Atemwaffe aus SternenfeuerLegue of Legends Wiki: Aurelion Sol Abilities. Geschichte Aurelion Sol wurde im ersten Atemzug der Schöpfung erschaffen. Er schmückte einst das Universum mit Sternen und anderen Wundern. Als Zivilisationen entstanden und die von ihm erschaffenen Himmelskörper bewunderten, fühlte er sich von dem Publikum geschmeichelt. Das Volk der Targonier vom Berg Targon auf Runeterra empfand Aurelion Sol als würdig, sich ihnen zu zeigen. Dieses Volk, das er als seine Auserwählten ansah, war bestrebt, die Geheimnisse des Universums zu enträtseln. In diesem Bestreben hatten sie sich sogar bereits über ihren Planeten hinaus ausgebreitet. Von dem Tag, an dem Aurelion Sol auf die Welt der Targonier hinabstieg, erzählen deren Geschichten, dass ein Sternensturm sich formte und die Gestalt eines Drachen annahm. Sie waren es auch, die ihm den Namen Aurelion Sol gaben und ihm seine Krone aus Sternjuwelen schenkten. Als Aurelion Sol jedoch aus Langeweile Runeterra wieder verließ, verspürte er ein Ziehen, zurück zu den Targoniern. Über die kosmischen Weiten hinweg konnte er befehlende Stimmen hören. Er erkannte, dass die Krone es war, die ihn unter die Kontrolle der Targonier stellte. Je mehr er sich dagegen wehrte, desto mehr seiner geliebten Sterne wurden zerstört. Unfreiwillig kämpfte Aurelion Targons Kriege und half den Targoniern so, ein sternenumspannendes Imperium aufzubauen. Dies empfand er jedoch als eine Verschwendung seines Talents. Als er sich schon resigniert mit dem Gedanken abfand, für immer unter der Kontrolle dieser niederen Wesen zu stehen, fühlte er jedoch den Pakt schwächer zu werden. Immer seltener und wiedersprüchlicher hörte er die Stimmen aus der Krone. Scheinbar hatte eine Katastrophe die Targonier abgelenkt und geschwächt. Deshalb machte Aurelion sich auf dem Weg nach Runeterra, von wo aus er seine Fesseln endgültig loswerden möchteLeague of Legends: Aurelion Sol - Der Sternenschmied. Entwicklung thumb|Ao Shin Lange Zeit fragten Fans von League of Legends die Entwickler nach einem Drachencharakter. Dieser sollte laut den Entwicklern jedoch kein typischer Drache sein, sondern etwas Besonderes. In einem Preview von 2013 hieß der Drachencharakter noch Ao Shin, inspiriert von den Drachenkönigen der chinesischen Mythologie. Deren Namen beginnen ebenfalls mit Ao. Shin kann vieles bedeuten, z.B. Wohlstand oder Sturm. In den nächsten zwei Jahren wurde der Drache stark überarbeitet und in Aurelion Sol umbenannt. Andere Namen während der Entwicklung waren Iomede oder PhaxmallionAurelion Sol - Champion Q&A: "Did you guys have any other names for him?". Wie Smaug und Paarthurnax soll er ein einzigartiger, unverwechselbarer Charakter sein. Als Charakterinspiration nennt Luke 'Rabid Llama' Rinard unter anderem die Eule aus und den Musiker David Bowie. Trivia *Mecha Aurelion Sol erinnert optisch an das Pokémon Mega-Rayquaza. *Zum Verspotten kann Aurelion Sol eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzen. Mit seinem normalen Skin erinnert diese an die Brille von Kamina, als Aschfahler Gebieter an die von Simon, beide aus dem Anime Gurren Lagan. Galerie Datei:Aurelion_Sol_Insights_1.png|Konzeptbild Datei:Aurelion_Sol_Insights_3.jpg Datei:Aurelion_Sol_Insights_4.png Datei:Aurelion_Sol_Insights_5.png Datei:Aurelion_Sol_Insights_6.png Datei:Mecha_Aurelion_Sol_League_of_Legends.jpg|Mecha Aurelion Sol Quellen *League of Legends Wiki: Aurelion Sol Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Drake Kategorie:Drachen in Videospielen Kategorie:Gottheiten Kategorie:Außerirdische Wesen Kategorie:Drachenarena-Archiv Kategorie:Drachenarena-Sieger